Friends?
by strawberry design
Summary: Chapter 6 finished!! yay! It's short. Story of Seto Kaiba, It's kind of a Seto/ Anzu fic. (even though I really don't like her! It might not even really be a Seto/ Anzu!) PG-13 for mild mild cussing. ( I changed the title, It used to be called Lonely.)
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Author's Note: My first fan fic, please tell me what u think! (BTW, thoughts in are a person's thoughts)  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
A small child sat in his room, watching TV, as any normal boy would do. The boy was about 10 years old and had long, spikey hair. As he amused himself watching a giraffe chase a bear in circles with a mallot, a voice came from downstairs.  
  
"Mokuba, your babysitter is here." The source of the voice walked up the stairs, getting louder with each step. "Don't give her *too* much trouble, understand?"  
  
"Yes, big brother," said Mokuba with a smile, looking up from his cartoon. "I love you, Seto."  
  
The older brother only smiled, then turned to leave, only to find Mokuba's babysitter standing behind him, cousing them to run into each other.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" snapped Seto. "I'm not paying you to wander around and crashing into me, I'm paying you to watch my brother!"  
  
"I-I-I-.... I'm s-sorry, Mr. Kaiba!"  
  
"You had better be. Or you can say goodbye to ever working here again!" He turned and left in a huff.  
  
Is it just me, or are all my employees IDIOTS?!  
  
He walked out the door and climbed into the back of the car where servants were waiting and holding the door open for him. The servants bowed as they left him, although he paid no attention to them. The driver pulled away and they had only been driving for a short while, with Seto in the back thinking about the meeting he was driving, or rather, being driven to, when the car suddenly came to a screeching halt, with the sound of a scream and a thud.  
  
"WHAT _ARE_ YOU DOING?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!?!?!" Seto shouted as loud as he could. The driver looked back with fear in his eyes, partly from the fear of losing his job, and partly from the fear of what he had almost done. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba, but this person came out of no where and - and - and - ... "  
  
"I don't care you should have been paying more attention," muttered Seto. He also cursed angrily something about stupid employees not doing anythign right today. He stepped out still angry that he was most likely goign to be late to his meeting. He checked his watch. Yes, he will be late.  
  
The figure in front of him seemed lifeless and dead but could see that he... she... it? was breathing. "Are you ok?" There was no answer. Seto, partly concerned if the person was all right, mainly curious to see what kind of person would just walk across the street adn risk getting hit, walked closer to the figure. He gasped. "It can't.... it can't be........!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's Note: Ok i finished my first part! ^_^ but how many parts there will be, i don't know. Whether i continue or not is dependant on reviews so.... Please review, (constructive) criticsm welcome. sorry if there is grammer / spelling mistakes. ***Who did they hit? i dont' know who it shoudl be, or if i should make up a character, please review and tell me who you think it should be! (I dont' even really know where this is going! makign it up as i go, hehe dont' hate me _ ) thanks~! 


	2. Chapter 2: Who did Kaiba hit?

A/N: Hooray i sort of figured out what to do with this. I have made this very long. I coulnd't figure out a good way to end. hahahaha. I've taken the anonymous person's advice, however, i am SO not an Anzu ( Tea) fan, so I'm sorry if it's harsh but I dont' like her. I'm sorry! ::runs away::  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and sooooo don't sue me.  
  
~~Chpt 2~~ Seto Kaiba got out of the car and saw the figure laying on the ground. Recognizing it, he gasped a little. "It can't... It can't be....! ANZU!"  
  
Anzu stirred. She lifted her head a little and uttered "ow." "Wha..? huh? who...?" she mumbled, and not being able to see straight, she put her head back down. Seto stared at her. Just his luck, he was late to a meeting, and meet with this girl again. Of all the members of Yuugi's group, I had to hit the one that I can't stand to hear! Her and her stupid lectures on friendship. At least she can't talk right now. WEll, I can't just leve her here. People think I'm cold hearted and evil, but I'm not THAT cold. "Driver!" stupid idiot driver that just _had_ to hit her. Seto picked up Anzu and walked towards the car. " Driver, take us to the hospital. Your maniacal driving knocked this girl out. She may need medical care," he said while glaring at the driver, like all of it was his fault.  
  
Seto lay Anzu down next to him. He sat and waited until they were at the hospital. Anzu was still unconcious, and a some blood seeped through the sleeve of her arm. Seto hadn't noticed the blood until he took her out of the car at the hospital. The driver helped him get her inside, and she was taken away to be treated.  
  
"Let's go," said Seto.  
  
"But-...!" started the driver.  
  
"I said let's GO! I've already wasted enough time with her for now and I'm already 15 minutes late to the meeting as it is. Now HURRY UP, your job is on the line." Hearing that, the driver immediately went to the car and held open the door for the young, demanding man.  
  
##At the meeting##  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late, gentlemen. Oh, and lady," he quickly added, nodding to the female member of the board. "My driver hit a girl on the way over here and she was taken to the hospital. Now, shall we proceed with our meeting?" A man sitting near him nodded.  
  
As the young CEO took a seat, another young man stood up and cleared his throat. "Our sales have gone up by 13% within the last month, and ......"  
  
##a couple hours later##  
  
"Alright, I think our work is done for now, I adjourn the meeting" said an elderly man. Everyone gathered their papers together, and Seto calmly assembled them and walked out of the room gracefully. He took the elevator down to the parking lot and saw his car. The driver was sitting inside the car, reading a magazine. Seto climbed into the car. "Hospital," was all he said and they were off.  
  
##At the Hospital##  
  
"Masaki Anzu? Room 212," said a nurse. Seto went up the elevator to the room with Anzu.  
  
He stepped into the room. Anzu was asleep. She had a bandage on her left arm. A nurse was in the room, cleaning. She heard him come in and looked up. "Are you a visitor?" she asked. He nodded. "She had a pretty bad wound on her arm. It's not broken, but it started bleeding pretty badly wehn she got here. But since nothign's broken, she can probably be out tomorrow." Seto thanked the nurse and took a seat. The nurse left after a few minutes and Anzu awoke a few minutes later.  
  
"You're awake," stated Seto. Anzu looked up, surprised. "Kaiba??? What are you doing here!? ...What happened?" She didn't know what else to say, even though it may have sounded... ungrateful because he had taken her to the hospital.  
  
"Well, for starters, you were hit by a car, my car, to be exact. Then we took you here." Now she didn't know whether to feel mad at him for hitting her, or thankful that he took her here. Kaiba continued, "...but if you had actually looked at where you were going, none of this would have happened. You even made me late to a meeting." NOW she was mad.  
  
"WHAT?! You're blaming this on me?!" she shouted.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But YOU hit ME!"  
  
"Well if you had watched where you were walking.."  
  
"AAGH!!!!! KAIBA, you can be the most annoying, self absorbed BASTARD sometimes! Actually, ALL THE TIME!"  
  
"Hmph, what, no 'Thank you for saving my life for putting me in the hospital, Kaiba?' Well you're welcome, anyways," said Seto with a smug look.  
  
Anzu just looked away, angry, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Well I'm leaving now. The nurse said you can probably be out tomorrow. I can have a car pick you up if you want."  
  
Anzu just lay there for a while. "... ok," she said softly.  
  
Seto turned to leave. "Oh, and by the way, I dont' want you to think we're... friends or anything ok?"  
  
Anzu, still looking away, nodded slightly. She sighed. "But Kaiba, you could probably use some friends. You need to get away from your business sometimes, adn that's what friends are for. Friendship will always last, and it's bond can't be broken easily!" She turned around, and discovered that Kaiba was gone, and she was just talking to herself that whole time, like some crazy lady.  
  
Grr! Stupid Kaiba, he left when I was talking! What a jerk.... But he could have been more of a jerk and left me there after he hit me with his car!! she frowned slightly thinking about that idea. Knowing him, his driver probably had to beg him to take me to the hospital. I wouldn't be surprised if he was planning to leave me there. He's such a jerk. But what if he _did_ take me here out of the goodness of his heart? Does he even *have* a heart? Of course he does! everyone has some goodness in them. Kaiba's kindness is just mainly saved for his brother. If only he'd be nice to everyone _else_. I think people would like him more. I'd like him more. Wait, why am thinking to myself? Oh well, at least I'm not talking out loud. and so she continued debating in her head about Kaiba and then she thought about her friends and if they were worried about her. Then she thought more about how friendship is everything and friendship will always pull through and friendship this and that and then some. Then she thought more about Kaiba. Then friendship! Then her parents. Then friendship!  
  
Eventually she fell asleep, thinking that Kaiba could use some friends, and resolved that she would become his friend. He may not like it at first, but I'm going to try my best!  
  
##Meanwhile....##  
  
Seto got home and was greeted by his little brother and his friend. "Hi, big brother! can we order pizza? pleeeeease?" Mokuba begged. Seto looked down at his brother and couldn't help but smile at him. "Of course, Mokuba. what kind of toppings do you guys want?" Mokuba jumped a litle with joy and his friend and himself argued on the topping.  
  
Seto gave a light laugh. "You guys tell me when you're ready."  
  
Seto walked upstairs to his room, while he left his little brother and his friend watchign TV and yelling out toppings at each other.  
  
They ordered pizza, which ended up being a pepperoni and sausage on one, and a hawaiian one. Mokuba then asked if his friend could spend the night. Seto thought for a moment, it was the weekend now, after all. Mokuba looked up with puppy dog eyes fileld with hope. Seto almost laughed. "Ok, ok, you win. Does he need to go home and get his stuff?" "No, he said his parents can come drop it off." "Ok, then. Good night, and don't stay up too late, ok???"  
  
The two of them smiled at each other mischieviously. "Oookay!" said Mokuba, grinning. Seto looked at them oddly, but let them be. He left the two to watch some movies or something. He went back up to his room and spent the rest of the night working, before finally going to sleep at 3am.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: hooraaay! I finished. Sorry it's so long, but I couldn't figure out how to end it! Liked it? Hated it? Please tell me! I dont' know if this will really become a Seto/ Anzu fic, because I don't like Anzu. Sorry! Oh, and I'm sorry for the extremely long Anzu... thinking... thing. Well anyways, I dont' know where I'm goign, so anything you want to see happen in the fic, review and tell me! ^_^ BTW sorry about spelling/ grammer mistakes. Correct me if i messed up! 


	3. Chapter 3: The stuff that happened next

A/N: OK well sorry again about the whole long, corny Anzu thing about friendship. It took a while for me to get this chapter up because I had a minor writer's block. XP Well, not much to say here, so enjoy the chapter! sort of. I mean, I know it's not good but... ah, whatever.  
  
Disclaimer: I Do not own Yu Gi Oh! (duh.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
##The Next Day....##  
  
Seto was woken up by the laughing of his brother and his friend. Not having much sleep, he felt tired and cranky as he grabbed a robe to wear. He started to slowly walk down the stairs. Ugh, I still need to go over those files I didnt' finish yesterday.... He saw Mokuba sitting on the couch with his friend watching Saturday mornign cartoons. Mokuba turned around to see his brother standing there, his hair ruffled and messy. "Good morning, big brother!" he said with a smile. "Did you sleep well? Did we wake you up?"  
  
Seto yawned. "Good morning, you two. And yes, you did wake me up. That must be some cartoon you're watching everyone in the city probably woke up with the way you two were laughing." Mokuba and his friend snickered. "So, did you kids have breakfast yet?" Seto asked. Mokuba and his friend held up the bowls of cereal they had been eating when Seto came in. "It's Reese's, for breakfast!" they said together, adn started laughing. Seto chuckled at them, but then frowned slightly. His "big brother" instincts wanted Mokuba to eat healthier, and he was about to say something but stopped himself. At least he doesn't eat it all the time. Seto walked past them and went to the kitchen. He made himself a cup of coffee and put a couple slices of bread into the toaster. He went outside and grabbed the newspaper, then walked back inside to read it while eating breakfast.  
  
He had just finished eating the last piece of toast when Mokuba came bouncing into the kitchen. "Hey, big brother! Can I go with Jimmy to the beach today? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase??" Seto was about to say no, when he saw how Mokuba was looking at him. He was looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes. Seto thought for a moment. How could anyone resist that adorable face? Then he frowned just a little. I barely see him as it is, I was hoping that we could do somethign together today. But, if that's what he wants, I'll let him. He sighed. "All right, Mokuba. Go ahead. But I want you to take your cell phone. Call in every 3 hours, ok?" Mokuba started to jump up and down with joy. "Yay! Thank you, Seto!"  
  
"What time are you guys leaving at?"  
  
"Ummm.... At 11, I think."  
  
"What are you guys doing for lunch?"  
  
"Oh, we're probably going to go to a burger place or something."  
  
Seto frowned a little again. More junk food? he thought.  
  
Mokuba, seeing his big brother's concern, then said, "Or maybe we can go to Subway? Well, we'll find something. I'm going t go help Jimmy get his stuff together." With that, he rushed out of the room. He then poked his head into the kitchen and said "Oh, and Seto?"  
  
Seto looked up. "Hmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too, Mokuba. Now go have fun with your friend," Seto replied.  
  
Mokuba smiled and nodded, then was gone. Seto sighed. Now what am I going to do? He then remembered. Oh, that's right. I had to pick up Anzu. Can this day get any worse? He put his coffe mug in the sink, and then walked off to his room to work on those files for a while.  
  
A while later at 11 o clock, Mokuba found Seto sitting in his room, working. "Bye, Big brother! I'll call you every 3 hours, ok?" Seto looked up and smiled at him. "Ok, kiddo, you go have fun, but dont' forget to call!"  
  
"I won't, big brother. I love you!" Mokuba said. My big brother's the best! he thought, and then ran down the stairs to meet his friend, leaving Seto behind to do his work.  
  
Seto worked for a couple more hours, then decided to go pick up Anzu. He shuddered. I hope she doesn't *talk* to me. He put the papers he was working on, saved his files on the computer and shut it off. With that done, he grabbed his keys and his wallet, and walked down the stairs. He walked outside and saw that a driver was waiting by the car. Seto said nothing but, " Driver, take me to the hospital." The driver nodded, and they were off.  
  
##At the hospital##  
  
Anzu lay awake, staring at the ceiling, because of a lack of anything better to do. There was nothing good on TV right now. All she could do was wait around for Seto to pick her up. No sooner had she thought that, Seto walked into the room. Anzu sat up and looked at him happily. "Hey, Seto! Thanks for comingto pick me up!" she said in the friendliest voice she could make. Seto just stared at her. He gave no answer.  
  
"Uh, well, what-..." started Anzu. She was cut off by Seto saying, "I think we should get you home. Your parents must be worried."  
  
"Um,.. ok." Seto helped Anzu get up and they walked out of the room. Seto already had the driver check Anzu out so he didn't have to waste any time. They got in the car and drove off.  
  
During the ride, Anzu tried to make small talk with Kaiba. "Say, um, Kaiba?" started Anzu. Seto glanced at her with an uninterested look on his face. "Um, I was wondering, what are you doing today?" she continued.  
  
"Hm? Nothing that concerns you."  
  
"Well what if we went and did something together? You know, like friends?"  
  
Seto just looked at her with a sort of disgusted look on his face. "Didn't I already say not to think anything about us being friends or anything? I decline your offer, Anzu." Geez, maybe the driver should have killed her instead. Then I wouldn't have to deal with this. Hah. The world would be so much more... quiet without her. He then realized she was talking about something. Seto interrupted her by saying, "Yes, yes, I'm sure it's all fascinating all that u were saying that I wasn't paying attention to, but I _really_ don't care."  
  
Anzu stared at Seto. He's going to be a lot tougher to get to than I thought. He closes himself off from everyone so much! "Oh, driver turn left here, please," she instructed. The driver did as told. "And it's the house.... right there, with the green car in front." The driver proceeded to pull up to the house. He stopped at the driveway. Anzu opened the car door, stepped out, and stopped to look back at Kaiba. "Hey, Kaiba, do you want to come in?"  
  
"No. Not really."  
  
"Oh, come on. My parents would probably like to meet the person who ... almost killed me then saved me. Plus, you could back me up if they didnt' believe me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on~!" she pleaded.  
  
She can't take a hint, can she? "For the last time, No!"  
  
"Well, if that wsa the last time, does that mean if i asked you again, you'll say yes?"  
  
"Wha-? I.. GAH! NO MEANS NO, DAMNIT! now get out of the car and go home!" Seto said loudly.  
  
Anzu took a step back, a little hur, and closed the door. "Fine, then. Just because I *tried* to be nice does not mean you need to yell at me."  
  
Seto just sat there and grumbled something under his breath. She walked towards her door, and looked back to see the car driving away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok I know it super sucked, at least to me. I'll try and make it better! Please review, ok? Ooh, what will happen next? no, really what's goign to happen, cuz I don't know where to go any more. I had an idea, but I forgot. Hahahaha, well, R&R and if I have spelling, grammer mistakes, correct me. Although I make MANY typos, the program I use does not have a spell check, so... yeah. 


	4. Chapter 4: The other stuff that happened...

A/N: Sorry it took so~~~~ long for me to write this! i had major writers block. I think i finally have an idea as to where i'm going with this! *dances*  
  
Disclaimer: Yu Gi Oh belongs to some person that is not me, otherwise, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, would I?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu watched as the car sped away. Her heart sank a little and she felt disappointed. Wait, why am i feeling so disappointed? I knew he would put up a fight. I'll just hafta try harder. She turned to the door and just as she was about to ring the doorbell, the door swung wide open and she faced her mother's angry/worried face. "ANZU MASAKI WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" her mother shouted, " and what happened to your arm?!?!"  
  
"Mom, please, calm down!" Anzu pleaded. Her father's voice could be heard from behind her mother. "Your mother has every right to be worried. You said you were going over to your friend Yuugi's and you never came home! He called us and asked why you weren't there yet, and we told him you had already left! All your friends were worried! WE were worried! Where were you?! we all searched for you but you were nowhere to be found! you better have a good reason for keeping us all worried like that! Now you show up at home with a cast on your arm? Explain!" her father felt overwhelmed.  
  
"Well...." started Anzu, "well, it's a long story.... see, I was heading to Yuugi's and then this car hit me...."  
  
##meanwhile##  
  
Seto drove off, feeling angry at Anzu. She just can't take a hint, can she?! he thought. Well, at least she's gone now. She was really getting on my nerves. The driver drove Seto home, without hitting anyone else (thankfully).  
  
##back at anzu's...##  
  
"...and that's what happened." Anzu finished.  
  
Her parents sat on the sofa, staring. There was a silence. Her mother spoke first. "And you didn't even bother to call us?!"  
  
"Well, mom, I couldn't call anyone! I would have, but I couldn't!"  
  
Her father asked, "and where is this Kaiba boy?" (A/N: Sorry if that reminds you of Pegasus, but that's just how I thought a parent might say.)  
  
"I told you, he just dropped me off."  
  
"And you didn't invite him in?" asked her mother.  
  
"I think he's busy because when I got out, he drove away."  
  
"Well, I want to talk to this Kaiba about this whole incident. What is his number?"  
  
"Uh... i don't know? Oh, wait! I guess If you just call KaibaCorp., someone can connect you to him."  
  
With that, Anzu's mom looked off for a telephone book and called in. The person on the other line answered "KaibaCorp, this is Mary speaking, how may I help you?"  
  
"Ah, yes, may I please speak to Seto Kaiba?" asked Anzu's mom.  
  
"I'm afraid he is not in his office now, may I leave a message for him?"  
  
"Well, sure, why not. This is Anzu Masaki's mother, can you please tell him to call me? I would like to speak with him."  
  
"Ok, then, what is your telephone number?"  
  
Anzu's mother gave Mary the number.  
  
"Alright, I will give him the message as soon as he comes by the office. Thank you for calling KaibaCorp., have a nice day!" ::click::  
  
##back to Seto....##  
  
Once Seto got home, there was nothing to do, without Mokuba around. He looked at the clock. It was almost 2. Mokuba should be calling soon. Seto walked up to his home office and started to work some more. A couple minutes later, the phone rang. "Hello?" answered Seto.  
  
"Hey, big brother! I'm calling in just to say I'm ok!"  
  
Seto smiled. "Good. Are you guys having fun?"  
  
"You bet! We saw dolphins!"  
  
"Well, be careful, Ok? Call back at 6 ok? how long are you going to be out, anyways? Will you be home for dinner or not?"  
  
"Um.. I don't know! hold on."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Seto could hear Mokuba asking what time they would be out till.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes, Mokuba? I'm here."  
  
"Jimmy's mom says we can go out to dinner somewhere! so she says maybe 7 or 8?"  
  
Seto sighed. "Ok, well whatever you do, call me at 5, ok?"  
  
"5? I thought you said 6?"  
  
"I lied. call me every 2 hours now, not 3."  
  
Mokuba laughed. "Ok, big brother! I love you!"  
  
"Have fun."  
  
::click::  
  
Seto hung up the phone and started to work again. He had been workign for about and hour when he looked around for something. Some of his files were missing. Oh no, did I leave them at work? Damnit! Seto saved his work on the computer and walked out. He found a driver sleeping in the car. He banged on the window and the driver woke up, startled.  
  
"I need to go by the office." He didn't need to say anything else, and they were on their way.  
  
## at the office ##  
  
Seto arrived at the office and walked in. The secretary at the door stopped him. "You have a message from one Anzu's mother. She wants you to call her back at this number." She handed Seto the slip of paper with the number.  
  
Seto just nodded and stuffed the paper into his trenchcoat. He walked into his office and grabbed the files he was looking for. Just then, his secretary called him.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba? It's Anzu's mother. She's on the phone and she'd like to talk to you."  
  
"Tell her I'm not here. I'm busy, or something."  
  
The woman nodded and spoke into the phone, "I'm sorry, he's currently busy. Would you like to leave a message?"  
  
Anzu's mother said on the other side of the line "What do you mean he's busy? I just heard him talking! I demand you let me speak with him!"  
  
"Ma'am, he's -"  
  
"No, let me talk to him!" was Anzu's mother's reply.  
  
"Um, hold on a second, ma'am," She covered the receiver and looked over to Seto. "She really wants to talk to you, sir."  
  
"Can't you even handle a phone call? Fine, I'll deal with it." He glared at his secretary and made a mental to find a new one. He grabbed the phone from her. "Seto Kaiba," he said.  
  
"Oh, hello! This is Anzu's mother. I understand that you hit my daughter with a car yesterday?"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"I think you owe me and her and her father an explanation. I think you should come to our house and talk to us in person."  
  
"Oh, as *lovely* as that would be, Mrs. Masaki," said Seto, shuddering at the thought of going to her house again, "I'm afraid I'm very busy and I will have to take a rain check. Good day!"  
  
"Well then I'm going over there!"  
  
Seto was about the hang up the phone when she said that. "What?"  
  
"You heard me, I'm coming over. I will see you shortly, Seto Kaiba." ::click::  
  
Seto stared at the phone in disbelief. What the hell? was all he could think of. What is she thinking? Now I can't work! I should just go home. He hooked the phone up and turned to leave.  
  
His secretary asked, "Are you leaving already, Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
He stopped and turned back to look at her. "Yes. Is that a problem?" he said in a cool, calm voice that sounded almost evil.  
  
"Uh, um, No!.. sir! I... do not have a problem! heh... Have a nice day!" She put on a smile and tried not to show how afraid of him she was. That has got to be the scariest voice ever. Seto turned around and walked again. Then he paused.  
  
"Oh, and when Mrs. Masaki arrives, please tell her that I have no more business with her daughter, adn that.... I'm in a meeting or something." He walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, sorry it took so long for me to write this! Not like a lot of people read it anyways, but whoever does read it, (my reviewers- You rock forever!) sorry it took so long! Tell me what you think! Review, pleaaaaase~! ^_^ Thank you! 


	5. Chapter 5: Seto Kaiba meets Anzu's mothe...

A/N: Wow, sorry about not updating for a while, to those who actually read this fic. I again, had writers block, adn I couldn't figure out what ot do, so I started another fic. That one's kinda weird, too, but oh well. I don't know. Thanks for your reviews, people! I really appreciate them ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Anzu and her mother and father approached the KaibaCorp building.  
  
"Do we really have to go see him? I mean, I don't think he's gonna wanna see us, him being.. well, him," asked Anzu.  
  
"Of course! I want some answers! What was he thinking, hitting my little girl?" was the response from her father.  
  
Anzu sighed, and they walked into the building. Right as they were entering, who should be exiting out the door but...  
  
"Kaiba!" said Anzu in surprise.  
  
Seto looked up, surprised. He hadn't expected them to arrive so quickly. How did they get here so fast?! he thought.  
  
"Well, Kaiba, you decided to come downstairs and greet us, how nice. Now if you'll just fill me in with some details on why you hit my daughter with a car..." started her mother.  
  
"Look, uh, I have some... important.... business... errands.. to take care of so... I.." Seto struggled to come up with a quick explanation. Anzu's mother cut him off. "Oh no, it can wait. I'm sure you can spare a couple of minutes to tell how it is that all this happened, hm?"  
  
Seto collected himself and said, "well, as they say, time is money. And besides, couldn't you just ask your daughter there about the details?"  
  
"I want you to tell me your side, so I know how it happened."  
  
Anzu sighed as she watched her mother argue with Seto. She could see he didnt' want to be there; the look on his face told her that he was fed up with this, and he was fed up with Anzu's mother. Still, he agreed to tell his story.  
  
Seto sighed, seeing that this would go nowhere, and he might as well tell how it happened.  
  
"I was going to be late to a meeting, so I told my driver to get me to the meeting quickly, adn then he hit her, and we took her to the hospital. After that, I went to my meeting. After the meeting, I checked in at the hospital to see how she was doing. The next day, I picked her up and brought her to her home. There, are you satisfied?"  
  
Anzu's mother frowned. Her father frowned. They had expected a better answer than "I did this and then this happened and this happened and that is the end."  
  
"Well?" said Seto, obviously annoyed that they were wasting his time like this.  
  
"Uh, well that's good, isn't it mom? dad? I think we should leave." said Anzu.  
  
"Well, that doesn't answer any questions I had---"  
  
"MOM, Let's _GO_" insisted Anzu.  
  
Her mother sighed, as did her father. "Ok, then. Let's go." said her father. They all turned to leave. Anzu stopped, and turned to Seto.  
  
"Look, Kaiba, I'm sorry about all of this. Friends?" she said, and stuck out her hand.  
  
Seto looked at her hand with a sort of disgusted look on his face, but he accepted it, and shook her hand. Even though we're not friends... he thought.  
  
He shook my hand! that means we're friends! thought Anzu. She was about to say something but he turned and walked away without saying a word. Anzu looked at his as he walked away, how his blue trenchcoat swayed gracefully, almost majestically, as he walked away. She then turned and jogged up to her parents who were already ahead of her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~` A/N: Ok, yeah, REEAAAAAAALLY short, I know, but I promise I'll get another one out soooooooon. Don't hate me! Plz, plz plz, Review~! 


	6. Chapter 6: Anzu explains

A/N: Wow! i finally got 6 chapters. I didnt' think this fic would even last to chapter 6! whatever. To those who actually read and review, good job! You guys rock! This chapter is short, also, I know, and I will soo try to get a long one out.. somday! This damned writers block doesn't leave me alone! ::cries:: Whyyyyyy?? Well, enjoy the ridiculously short chapter. -_- I'm sorry to those who read this! (which is you, because u r reading this. and........ yeah.)  
  
Disclaimer: I dont' own yugioh, yadda yadda...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
While walking with her parents, Anzu thought about Seto. She sighed. I did it! I finally made him my friend. Now he probably won't be such a grouch all the time. Friendship is what makes us stay strong! She smiled at the thought of being friends with him. She thought of all her other friends and smiled more. She really loved her friends. Speaking of friends, she should call them! She was walking over to Yuugi's when she got hit by Kaiba. Her friends must be worried about her!  
  
##meanswhile, at Yuugi's...## "Hey, where's Anzu?" asked Jounouchi.  
  
"I don't know. I called them yesterday and her mom said she already left the house. Do you think somethign happened to her?" replied Yuugi, with a worried look.  
  
"Anzu's missing? YES!" said Jounouchi. He high fived Honda, who was sitting next to him.  
  
Yuugi glared at him. "Jounouchi-kun..." he started.  
  
"Hey, hey, I'm just kidding! I kid cuz I love," he said, grinning. "Besides, you know she's just fine. She's tough enough to handle.. stuff."  
  
##Back to Anzu...## Anzu picked up the phone and dialed Yuugi's number. The phone rang a few times when Yuugi answered, "Hello, Game Shop, how may I help you?"  
  
"Yuugi?"  
  
"Anzu!" Yuugi all but screamed into the phone. "Wha, where are you? where've you been? I was worried!"  
  
Anzu chuckled, and she heard something like "I told you she's Ok" in the background. "I'm sorry, Yuugi! It's kind of a long story... But I'm fine, just so you dont' worry. Your friendship helped me stay strong."  
  
"Uhh.. right," answered Yuugi. He didn't know how friendship would have to do with anything about her being missing, but sometimes Anzu could be weird with all the friendship stuff. "Well, do you want to come over and talk to us? Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun are over, too."  
  
"Oh, well, um... see, I don't know if my parents would let me go over..." that and I'd raher spend time with Kaiba instead of Yuugi and them... Oh my gosh! I didnt' just think that, did I? I've been friends with Yuugi forever. I'd much rather hang out with him than Kaiba. Right? she asked herself. Then she remebered she was still on the phone with Yuugi. "Well, hold on, I'll ask them!" she said and put the phone down before Yuugi could agree.  
  
Anzu walked over to her parents. "Umm... mom? Can I go to Yuugi's? To tell them about what happened?"  
  
Her mother glanced up at the magazine she was reading. "Why can't you tell him now? You're already on the phone with him."  
  
"But I want to see him! and Jounouchi! and Honda! I didnt' get to see them when I was supposed to go see him, because of.. well, you know," she said, looking at her cast.  
  
Her mother sighed. "Just tell him on the phone! You'll see him at school soon, anyway."  
  
"But mom!" Her mother gave her a look that said "end of discussion, and if you argue with me, you will have no allowance, ever!" Anzu blinked, and thought that maybe she should just obey her mother. She turned around and walked back to the phone.  
  
"Hello, Yuugi?"  
  
"Huh? oh, yeah? what'd they say?"  
  
"My mom says to just tell you on the phone." She sighed. "My mom..."  
  
Yuugi laughed. "Haha, well whatever. Anyways, tell me what happened?  
  
Anzu started to explain what happened to her yesterday.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A/N: woo. I had some writers block trying to write this. That is why it sorta sucks. And a lot of times, I started typing stuff, and I dont' know if the word I was thinking of was a good word, of if i just made it up. Well, tell me what you think, anyway. I know it's goign kinda slow, but I can't make it seem to flow and get it to where I want to get it. Augh! it's a little frustrating, but whatever. Please excuse my horrible, horrible spelling errors. They're typos, but I just make so damn much of them. Grr. Well, Review, please! 


End file.
